


New Beginning

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Female Homosexuality, Ficlet, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



It was time for a fresh start, Millicent decided. She was no longer a school girl and she wanted to do something different so she made an appointment with Daphne Greengrass to get a hair cut at her salon.

The fact that she'd had a crush on Daphne was neither here nor there.

Millicent booked the last appointment of the day and there was only one other stylist there finishing up her last client.

"What do you want to do?" Daphne said, running her hands in Millicent's hair. 

Millicent actually didn't much the care the style she just wanted it _off_.

"Something a bit more…" Millicent said, taking deep breaths, unsure how to convey what she wanted. 

"Butch?" Daphne finished for her, a knowing look on her face, her fingers still playing with Millicent's long locks.

"Maybe. Yeah." 

"Colour, too?" Daphne turned and starting laying out her tools: scissors, combs, clips of various sizes. "You would look stunning in cinnaberry."

"What colour is that?" Millicent asked, assuming it was something ginger which she wasn't at all interested in. 

Daphne reached into a drawer and pulled out a ring which had small locks of hair in every colour of the rainbow on it. 

"Here it is." She showed Millicent a lock in a rich, auburn brown. "I think we'll spike your hair on top. Low maintenance but super sexy."

Millicent couldn't really imagine anyone calling her sexy but she wanted a change and this was her chance. If she hated it she'd just let her hair grow out again. 

"Let's do it," she said and Daphne smiled.

"Excellent."

~*~

Millicent was fine when Daphne brushed out her hair before they headed to the sink. However, she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning as Daphne washed it. Daphne's long fingers rubbed soothing circles on her scalp and sent frissons of pleasure shooting down Millicent's spine.

Once she settled into the chair, Millicent watched Daphne's every move. She had beautiful hair, dark and thick. She imagined wrapping the length of it in her fist and pulling Daphne's head to her. Kissing her mouth, sucking her nipples, licking her clit. 

Millicent shut her eyes and let herself daydream while Daphne worked.

Two hours later, Daphne was finally finished and she handed Millicent a small mirror so she could see all around her head.

"I hear your sister is engaged," Millicent said, taking one last look at herself—and Daphne—in the mirror.

"It would have been me, you know," Daphne replied, without a hint of arrogance. "Unfortunately, Draco's just not my type."

Millicent thought she'd have been hard pressed to turn down Draco Malfoy even if her preferences were in another direction.

"Rich and handsome doesn't do it for you?" Millicent asked. 

"Cock doesn't do it for me," Daphne said, her lips twitching. "We seem to have that in common."

Millicent had no idea why she blushed. Perhaps it was knowing that Daphne had the same preferences as she did, that she wasn't _completely_ off limits, because Daphne couldn't be flirting with her, could she?

"That we do," she finally said. She stood from the chair and brushed a hand over the top of her hair, the spikes soft in spite of whatever Daphne had used in her hair. "I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Millie," Daphne said then she bit her lower lip, hesitating it seemed. 

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for supper. My treat." 

"You and me?" Millicent's heart was pounding in her chest. 

"It's closing time and I'm famished." Daphne shrugged. "Besides you look great and it would be a shame not to show off the new you."

Millicent's smile spread from ear to ear, she was sure. "All right."

"Let me just close up shop. Have a seat in a chair over there." Daphne pointed to the chairs where people got facials. Millicent lowered herself into possibly the most comfortable piece of furniture she'd ever had the pleasure to sit in while Daphne bustled around the shop.

"Ready?" Daphne said softly and Millicent realised she'd dozed off.

"Sorry about that," Millicent said, standing. "Those are nice chairs."

Daphne laughed. "If it's not too crowded, sometimes I take my break sitting in one. Fifteen minutes later, I'm refreshed and ready to go."

When they got to the door, Daphne reached up and ran her fingers through Millicent's hair, hand settling at the nape of her neck. 

"It really is a great look for you," she said softly and leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Millicent's mouth. Millicent reached out and touched a tendril of Daphne's hair, noticing the way Daphne's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. 

"Isn't there a pub around the corner?" Millicent asked once Daphne opened the door and they walked out, pausing while Daphne locked up. "I'd love a pint."

"Sounds brilliant," Daphne said, gracing Millicent with a soft smile.

As they walked along the pavement, Millicent smiled to herself. She'd wanted a change for the better and it seemed she'd be getting one.


End file.
